


Talking in Your Sleep

by Starlight623



Series: Captain Canary Jukebox [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dreaming, F/M, Sleep talking, surprise revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight623/pseuds/Starlight623
Summary: Based on the song by the Romantics.  Leonard overhears Sara talking in her sleep to Laurel.





	Talking in Your Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing here, character or song lyrics related.

As Leonard lays awake, he feels like he should want to run away, and yet he just doesn’t.  It certainly isn’t the first time his relationship with Sara got physical, but it is the first time she’s insisted he stay for the night afterwards.  A little snuggle time was one thing, spending the night was something else… something that felt permanent… but yet something that felt right.

 

Her breathing and soft snores are actually quite soothing and he thinks he’ll drift off to sleep soon as well, until Sara begins talking.

 

_When you close your eyes and you go to sleep_

_And it's down to the sound of a heartbeat_

_I can hear the things that you're dreaming about_

_When you open up your heart and the truth comes out_

 

He can’t make it out at first, but soon he realizes she’s talking to Laurel.  Sara talks in her sleep?

 

“Laurel, we aren’t talking about this,” Sara mutters.  Pause.  “I do not have a thing for bad boys!”

 

_You tell me that you want me_

_You tell me that you need me_

 

Leonard smirks.  Suddenly he has the feeling that “they’re” talking about him.

 

“Oh yeah, because you’ve got a track record of real stand up guys!”

 

_You tell me that you love me_

_And I know that I'm right_

_'Cause I hear it in the night_

 

“And just who told you about Leonard?”

 

Yep!  Talking about him!

 

“Gideon,” he whispers.  “Quietly let me know if Sara is dreaming of talking with her sister.”

 

The AI replies as softly as possible.  “Yes, Mr. Snart.  Sara and Laurel Lance are sitting on a small couch and drinking many glasses of wine.”

 

“Thanks, Gideon.”

 

_I hear the secrets that you keep_

_When you're talking in your sleep_

_I hear the secrets that you keep_

_When you're talking in your sleep_

 

“What do you want me to tell you, Laurel?  I haven’t felt much since the Pit.  There was that nurse, but even that wasn’t much.  This is new.  This is scary.”

 

_When I hold you in my arms at night_

_Don't you know you're sleeping in the spotlight_

_And all your dreams that you keep inside_

_You're telling me the secrets that you just can't hide_

 

What?  What was scary?  Overhearing this one sided conversation was getting very aggravating.

 

“How do I even know what love is?  I thought maybe I was in love with Nyssa and we see how that turned out.”

 

_When you close your eyes and you fall asleep_

_Everything about you is a mystery_

 

Wait?  What’s this love talk all about?  Sara… loves him?

 

_You tell me that you want me_

_You tell me that you need me_

_You tell me that you love me_

_And I know that I'm right_

_'Cause I hear it in the night_

 

“Well, I mean, yeah.   But what if I lose him?  Laurel, what we do is dangerous.  I don’t know if I can give in like that.  Not knowing if there’s ever going to be another tomorrow.”

 

There’s another pause and Leonard is grateful for it.  Did he love her as well?  It’s not like he had any experience there.  He loved his mother.  He loves his sister.  But neither of those compare to what he feels for Sara.  Surely that meant something.  Maybe he was in love…

 

“Maybe you’re right.  Maybe I shouldn’t waste time.  Fine.  I’ll talk with him.  You really are a pushy big sister, you know that right?”

 

Suddenly, Sara gasps and sits straight up, starling Leonard.

 

“Len!  I’m sorry!  Did I wake you up?” she asks.

 

“No… no actually I’ve been awake.”

 

“You… have?” she cautiously questions.  She’s had powerful dreams like that before and she’s always been told that she speaks out loud when she dreams like that.  Leonard had to have heard her.  Oh boy.

 

“Um, yeah.  So, do you want to talk?  I think I have something important to tell you.”

 

She grins at the look in his eyes.  It doesn’t seem like it’s going to be a bad talk, so she smiles at him.  “A talk could be nice.”

 

_I hear the secrets that you keep_

_When you're talking in your sleep_


End file.
